


Distracted

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus Flint is distracted from his studies by what he really wants to be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

It was always so difficult for him to pay attention in class. Nothing any of the professors could ever say in a lecture was ever going to be that interesting to him. The only reason he actually tried was so that he could at least stay at the school. And, well, he knew he would need some exam scores for his future career, even though he was still having a hard time trying to understand exactly why.

During what was certainly yet another boring Transfiguration lecture earlier that morning, he looked around and noticed that most of the other students also appeared to be tuning out McGonagall. He was slightly surprised, considering it was a double with Gryffindor and he figured they would at least be better about feigning interest in the presence of their Head of House. He found himself wondering what the other students were thinking about.

He quickly decided that he didn't care much what they were thinking about. That would imply that he was at least invested in what was going in their lives - and, frankly, he wasn't. Especially none of the Gryffindors seated near him.

That lecture just seemed to drag on, as they all did, and he wondered if it would ever end. Suddenly, he noticed his fellow students were shifting and he figured that it was nearing time to go. He had planned his route between classes so that he didn't pass any windows that looked out onto the pitch. He knew if he even caught a glimpse of it during his classes, he would find it that much harder to concentrate.

Yes, it was Quidditch that was on his mind, practically twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He even dreamed of Quidditch on a regular basis. It was clear to him it was his purpose in life and becoming a professional Quidditch player was most certainly his goal. He was determined to make it a reality.

People respected his abilities on the pitch. His fellow students were often in awe of his skill and he had been a successful captain of the House team. It was clear to them this was what he wanted to do and he rarely ever heard anyone doubt that he would be able to make it.

The only negative thing he ever overheard in the common room or the corridors had to do with Oliver Wood. It was no secret that Wood was also likely to try out for a professional team after he was done at Hogwarts. Occasionally there were the "who is better" discussions among their fellow students, but Flint was certain he was almost always the victor. Those few students who may decide it the other way were likely Gryffindors who were either jealous, exhibiting house loyalty, or didn't know about all of the work he was doing with his team on a daily basis.

There was the occasional foolish student who would make some sort of implication that maybe there was something between the two of them - that they were involved in some sort of secret romantic Quidditch-related tryst. Flint always just laughed this off because there wasn't even the slightest bit of evidence except that they were planning on pursuing a similar career. Based on that, one could argue that all of the Hogwarts professors were engaged in some sort of polyamorous orgiastic relationship. Ok. The mere thought of that made him queasy.

He only had the remainder of the term left and then he would be off. He would be away from the school and hopefully in training on one of the teams he's followed since he was a young boy. He won't have to pretend to be interested in the lectures of the boring professors. He won't have to get someone to help him piece together his essays. He won't have to associate with people who he finds incredibly uninteresting.

He smiled as he looked over at his companion, still sleeping and cuddled up in the blanket. That face was just so peaceful and it always made him smile. He just stared for a few minutes before he threw on his robes and slipped out of the Room of Requirement to get back down to the dungeons before anyone missed him.

And, oh yeah, he won't have to sneak around to save face when he wants to spend time with Oliver Wood. ;)


End file.
